Is Lupin Still Burning?
"Is Lupin Still Burning?" is an anniversary special serving as a remake of the very first episode of the series, titled "Is Lupin Burning...?!". It was released on Part 5's DVD boxset on July 25, 2018 and shown on Adult Swim's Toonami in the US on December 17th 2019. Synopsis Lupin takes part in a automobile race that Mr. X, presumably dead, invited him to. Lupin accepts the invitation, knowing that there's a golden statue him and Jigen tried to steal in the past resting in his mansion. As Lupin races, Fujiko seeks to steal the gold statue before him, only for it to be revealed as a trap made for Lupin. Mr. X captures Fujiko by strapping her to a machine. He activates the machine, summoning several robotic arms to appear and tickle torture her for his sadistic pleasure. Fujiko assumes he wants information out of her, but he states that he only wants to watch Fujiko suffer while she watches Lupin and his friends disappear via Mamo Kyousuke's time traveling machine, and all she can do is laugh and scream until the tickling kills her. Mamo activates his machine and zaps Lupin as well as Zenigata during a car chase. Lupin expresses confusion as to what happened, realizing that his clothes are now green. Pycal jumps onto his car from a plane and holds him at gunpoint, demanding to hand over a film. Before he can shoot Lupin, he kicks Pycal out of the car, but he jumps back in again and holds a knife to his neck. Pycal attempts to blow fire at him, but Lupin had already took the flamethrower from his sleeve. He kicks Pycal out of the car and Zenigata behind him hits Pycal off the cliff and into the ocean below. Lupin is then transported into another time period where his jacket is red. He encounters Jigen who attempts to steal his car, not knowing who Lupin is yet. Lupin offers to drive him to where he wants to do, where he meets a man to face off. Lupin waits in the car a distance away from them. They draw and Jigen is shot directly in the arm. This causes present day Jigen to disappear in front of Goemon. Mamo Kyousuke explains that when Lupin changes the past, the present does as well. Lupin is thrown back through more past events by Mamo. Zenigata is injured in a car accident caused by Goemon slicing his car in half. Lupin kills Poon, Fujiko's ex-partner in crime, which causes Fujiko to also disappear in the present time period as the machine starts tickling her with tongues, almost killing her. Lupin is then shot by Fujiko in vengeance. Mamo states that Lupin and Fujiko's relationship has been changed due of the death of Poon. Mr. X is saddened that he didn't get to watch Fujiko die laughing. Lupin wakes up in an apartment with the golden statue on a table nearby. He notices a recent bullet scar where Fujiko had shot him. He dismisses it and flops himself back onto his bed and unintentionally turns to the news via the TV remote. Lupin finds out from the news report that Goemon has become an assassin and Zenigata is the one employed catch him. Lupin later encounters Jigen, now a homeless man living on the streets. Lupin becomes aware of the reason why he was taken back in the past; so his relationships would change and he'd become unknown to the public. Voice Cast Japanese *Kanichi Kurita as Lupin III *Kiyoshi Kobayashi as Daisuke Jigen *Daisuke Namikawa as Goemon Ishikawa XIII *Miyuki Sawashiro as Fujiko Mine *Kōichi Yamadera as Inspector Zenigata *Chafurin as Mister X *Manabu Muraji as Kyosuke Mamo *Hiroshi Yanaka as Pycal English *Tony Oliver as Lupin III *Richard Epcar as Daisuke Jigen *Lex Lang as Goemon Ishikawa *Michelle Ruff as Fujiko Mine *Doug Erholtz as Inspector Zenigata *Derek Stephen Prince as Mr. X *Paul St. Peter as Kyosuke Mamo *Keiji Tang as Pycal *Keith Silverstein as Stoneman Notes *This was the last piece of animation that Monkey Punch himself was directly involved with has he co-directed it with Jun Kawagoe. *For the English dub, Kyosuke Mamo has the same voice as Mamo. It is unknown the reason why, people have speculated confusion between the two Mamos. *The Italian dub despite using the 1987 title "Lupin contro tutti" uses the original dub names for Pycal (Whiskey) and Poon (Punk). Notable, Lupin also calls Zenigata "Paparino" rather than the customary Zazà used in a majority of dubs. Category:OVAs